finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Harp
.]] Dream Harp , also known as Dreamer and Dreamer's Harp, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often the weakest harp and has a chance of inflicting the Sleep status on enemies when attacking with it. It is a favorite of Bards. Appearances Final Fantasy III The Dream Harp is the second strongest harp, and is only usable by Onion Knight and Bard. It has an Attack of 60, gives +5 Mind, and inflicts Sleep when attacking with it. It can be acquired in Duster. The Bard will use the Paeon song which restore a portion of their HP on the entire party. In the NES version, the Dream Harp is a weapon that was dummied out and could not be obtained by normal means except via hacking or glitching. It would have had an attack of 0, accuracy of 60%, inflicted Sleep, and could be used by Bards and Ninjas. Final Fantasy IV Dreamer's Harp is the weakest harp that Edward starts with. It has 8 Attack, 35 Accuracy, and inflicts Sleep when attacking. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dream Harp is the weakest harp for Edward. It provides 8 Attack, 35% Accuracy, and a 30% chance of inflicting Sleep. It can be bought in Damcyan for 480 gil. Final Fantasy V Dream Harp is the second obtainable harp, and can only be used by Freelancer and Bard. It has an Attack of 22 and a Hit Rate of 25. It can be bought in Regole, Quelb, or Castle of Bal for 1,600 gil, stolen or dropped from Traveler. It inflicts Sleep on the target as well as dealing damage equal to 2/16 of the target's current HP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dream Harp is a level 64 instrument that provides +43 Attack, +2 Defense, and EX Core Absorption +15%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dream Harp is a level 60 instrument and provides -30 Bravery, +49 Attack, +1 Defense, and +10% EX Core Absorption. It can be obtained by trading 87,360 gil, Rune Bell, Golmore Timber, and Harlequin's Dream x5. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Dream Harp is an Instrument, obtained as Gilbert's Trust Master. It provides 76 ATK, 41 MAG, Accuracy +70%, requires both hands to wield, has a damage range of 130-170%, and has a 40% chance of inflicting Sleep when attacking with it. Gallery FFIII NES Dream Harp.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Dream Harp.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-DreamHarp.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-DreamHarp-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Dream Harp.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Dreamharp.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Dream Harp - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Dream Harp.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). PFF Dream Harp Icon.png|Rank 5 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Dream Harp FFIII Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Dream Harp FFIII.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dream Harp R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFIII. FFAB Dream Harp R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFIII. FFAB Dream Harp SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Dream Harp SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFRK Dream Harp FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Dream Harp.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Instruments